The cap really can be powerful
by imsomewhereelseask
Summary: soo i got the idea from fiction nerd 44 and am excited i finished it! soo mine has a HUGE twist..I used "The Son OF Neptune" to help guide my story. so plz review!


**so I will start by saying hi! this is a one shot, and im combining "The Son Of Neptune" and the idea of fiction nerd 44 so plz review! and maybe ill make more fanfictions! anyway on with the story!**  
Annabeth POV

I was shaking. What if he doesn't remember me? I shook the thought away. He will I can feel it. I closed my eyes and saw his face; his messy jet black hair, and sea green eyes. I missed seeing the face. Usually it pained me to search for the memory of him; however we were so close to seeing him it didn't hurt.  
"Don't get your hopes to high, Annabeth." Chiron had been telling me this for days. Like I had been doing days just rolled my eyes and ignored the comment. See his comment kept bringing back the idea that Percy might not remember me. But he will I know this.  
We all stopped. I didn't know what mortals would see but I saw a camp; it looked like ours. Only there's was more spread out, and trees covered most of the spaces inbetween. And here and there you would find a kid hustling around, as if late for some kind of class like at school. And a few tents were set looked the same.

That's when I saw him. My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to speed away from the group,and leap into his arms, but a girl with long lush auburn hair and violet eyes with him, laughing. She was really preety. My heart sank. Maybe he didn't remember me and liked the girl. I felt the tear run out of my eye; I wiped it quickly, and glanced around to make sure on one saw it.  
A large wolf came toward us. We had taken a good portion of the camp. I kept my eye on the girl. I scowled at her. I'll show her who's Percy Jackson's one is.  
The girl grabbed his hand and rushed to the wolf. I was red and furious this girl had grabbed his hand, and was so flirting with him. My blood boiled. I was going to beath the shit out of this girl.  
"Hello Lupa." Chiron said.  
"Hello." The wolf scaned him like a queen would, like judging weather he was worthy of her presence.  
The girl got serious, and her face looked diqusted.  
Percy was looking at me, like he was trying to figure out who I was. I smiled at him. Then did I realize that we were the only ones still here. Except the auburn haired girl.  
"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I said it was more pointed to Percy then the girl. She looked at me as if to try and figure out how to take me out in a fight.  
"I'm Reyna." **(remember Jason mentioning her in the lost hero?)**  
I thought about punching the chich or cursing her out in Greek the fact being she spoke Latin. So it would confuse her.  
I walked up to Percy.  
"D-do-do you remember me?" I studdered. I waitin for the yes and the kiss I wanted. Though my fears were reality.  
"No, but I feel like I should, like you were important, but your framiliar."  
There it was. The stopped heart, the moment was slow. The 'no' kept replaying it's self in my head as I ran. I pushed past the girl.  
I sat down, and sobbed I had never cried like this before. I fineally cried myself to sleep. The dream only made it worse. It was so real and vivid.

The time I kissed him at Mt. Saint Helens. Then the seen changed, to his sixteenth birthday. Then the scene changed.  
I wrapped my arms around his kneck.  
"I am never going to make this easy for you Seaweed Brain."  
Getting thrown into Canoe lake. Kissing underwater.  
When I wook up. It was dark, the trees swayed, and the tops letting moon light shine lightly.  
Ok so my next idea went smoothy.

Percy POV

I felt like I needed to know this Annabeth girl. I saw her face in my mind. The curly blonde hair, and stromy grey her eyes went watery I wanted to comfort her, like I had done it many times before.  
I know I should have been in bed, but I couldn't get Annabeth out of my head. In away having her on my mind felt normal, and right. Like I spent lots of time thinking about her.  
I wandered aimlessly. I felt a cool hand touch my hand. The hand held mine. It fit perfectly, like it was made to fit mine. Like they were to halfs that made a whole. Like our hands were peaces to a puzzle. But I couldn't find the owner to the hand.  
Then were soft lips on mine. I saw memories coming back. Annabeth was in everyone of them. The time she kissed me in Mt. Saint Helens. The times I had saved her, the times she saved me. We were each others protectors. Then I remember the invisibilty cap she had. Now I knew who's hand was in mine, who's lips I was kissing. It was Annabeth, my fighting partner. I fought by her side so many times.  
Then I knew why ours hands fit like that, cause we were made each other.  
I pulled the cap off her head. She shimmered back into sight. I layed my forhead on her's.  
"Hey Wise girl."  
"Hey Seaweed Brain." She smiled I would never forget her again.

**cute? I thought so! plz review I want to grow as an author! and I am going to thank fiction nerd 44 for letting me use her idea!**


End file.
